When you're gone
by Yumeria Sendai
Summary: Marriage isn't as sweet as they thought it would be. So, what happens when a mistake leads to tragedy? SasuSaku tragedy! Dedicated to Sakura-onee-chan! you know who you are , WARNING-character death


_**Wednesday, July 23, 2008**_

_**When You're Gone**_

The soft beeping of the heart monitor, sounded throughout the sterile, white room as two doctors and two nurses frantically worked, their gloves not helping to warm their cold hands at all, their air masks covering the bottom of their faces. Their blue scrubs glittered slightly in the flourescent light.

She looked blearily at them, their figures severely blurred as her eyes rolled around almost lifelessly.

The beeping began to slow.

"_Doctor!! We're losing her!"_

_"Bring me the-"_

She couldn't hear anymore, but could see specs zooming into her line of horrible vision. She felt a painful jolt shoot through her almost completely numbed body, and gasped slightly as the blood roared through her ears.

Then, she remembered everything.

" Sasuke-kun, why?" She was deathly quiet, her bitter question barely heard by the stoic male infront of her. His onyx eyes stared straight into her own betrayed and duller emerald.

"Hn."

She grew angry.

" What do you mean, 'hn'!? How could you!? I thought you actually cared about me!! I thought-" He interrupted her coldly.

"That what? That i loved you? What a silly thought, Sakura. I needed to rebuild my clan. Karin wasn't around."

She growled as tears fell from her darkened, hate-filled eyes, hiding the pain behind her anger.

" So i was a **replacement**!?" She stepped clser, clenching her fists at her side. "You used me as a baby maker!?"

She was infront of him now, and, her hand shaking in her anger, raised her hand and struck him across the face, glowering as a red handprint blossomed on his cheek.

Her tears continued to fall.

"Goodbye, Uchiha, Sasuke. I will have the divorce papers in your study by tomorrow."

She turned and walked toward the door, stopping after she took a step out of the room.

"I hope you're happy, and that you get what you deserve." 

With those last, quietly whispered words, she left, her heels clicking softly.

She didn't see him turn toward the door, eyes duller.

Walking into the bathroom joined with their room, she clenched her eyes shut, placing her tense hands on the counter.

" Why?" She whispered. "Why am i never good enough?"

Pulling herself together with a level of difficulty, she began to wash the evidence of her tears away, splashing cold water onto her face and then putting on light makeup to hide the slight redness around her eyes.

" Mommy?" A boys voice broke through her thoughts. Startled, she turned toward the sound, and stopped herself from crying as she saw her and Sasuke's son, Sanosuke.

He had Sasuke's look, and Sakura's personality. His onyx eyes were kind and innocent, and wide in his childhood, though she knew they would narrow into the elegant almond shaped eyes of his father.

She gave him a happy smile, thinking of him always made her happy-even if he looked like his bastard of a father.

" Hello there, Sanosuke-chan!" She bent and hugged him tightly, placing a kiss on his cheek before standing and stroking his hair back.

Her smile widened when he smiled back.

"Are you ready to go?"

" Uh-huh!" His childish response pulled a giggle from her, and, as he grabbed her hand, she led him to their car.

Today was their ritual, once a week, visits to his friends' house. There were five, six including himself. Their names were Satoshi, Haru, Keita and Reita. Satoshi and Haru were adoptive brothers-Haru being the younger one of the two after being adopted at age one by Mrs. Horiyuji, Satoshi's mother, when he was two. Keita and Reita were both twins, born shortly before Sanosuke.

About ten minutes after their departure, they had to stop at a red light, and Sanosuke whined slightly at being delayed, making her laugh and ruffle his spiky hair. As he shook his head, she smiled at him.

As she heard the roar of a car's engine, she looked to her left, and out of the passenger's window, to see a car speeding...

right at them.

Horror filled her, and she paled, quickly unsnapping her seatbelt, turning off the car, and throwing herself over her son protectively, switching their positions so he was further away from the oncoming car.

If she was able to, she would've opened the door and let him out, but the lane on that side was on green, so she settled for protecting him with her body instead.

She would rather rot in hell than see her son hurt or dead before her.

She looked at him and gave him a shaky, comforting smile, bushing his bangs back from his face lovingly while shielding his view of the speeder.

Right before the car hit, she heard him whimper in confusion and a bit of fear.

" Mommy?"

Then the car jerked so hard that the airbags deployed, trapping both her and Sanosuke in the car as a crippling pain made her gasp and cry out, blood now leaking out of her mouth slowly. Looking down, she noticed that there was an object through her torso, and that it had also impaled Sanosuke. Acting quickly and ripping a piece of her shirt off, she pushed him back without warning, hearing his small cry of pain and feeling her heart shatter before wrapping the wound tightly, gritting her teeth against the pain in her own body.

As blood dripped from her chin and landed on his leg, her son looked up.

And screamed.

" Mommy!! HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP MY MOMMY!!" 

Her vision blurred, but she stubbornly held on, smiling at her son as he began to sob.

" Mommy!! Are you okay, mommy!! You're bleeding really badly!!"

She smiled at him again, hissing as she gave him a half-hug, not wanting to risk him getting another scratch as she ruffled his messy hair.

" I...I'll...b-be f-...fine...Sano-suke...-chan." She grunted softly, more blood seeping out of her and through her clothes to run down and hit either the soft car seats or the legs of her son beneath her. "L-let's play a g-game, Sanosu-ke-chan..."

She gasped for breath. " I need you to t...ry and g-get out of t-the ca-r...o-okay?"

He nodded sullenly, and she sighed in relief as someone from outside the vehicle snapped out of their shock and called the police for an ambulance and to report the accident.

As she saw a flash of candy red hair, she had the feeling that it wasn't just an accident.

" Sano...m-mommy needs you t-to see..." She took a painful deep breath. "if you c-can ge-t o-out."

"But, mommy, what about yo-" Her son's own speech was muffled as he wiped his nose with his shirt, tears still streaming down his face as he tried to stop, an occasional sob breaking free.

"P-please...Sanosuke..." She heard the sirens near.

With another heart-wrenching sob, her son tried to open the door, getting it open on the third try just as the sirens stopped, red and blue lights flashing as paramedics rushed to the vehicle, reaching them just as he son stepped out of the crushed car.

" Somebody help my mommy!!" He screamed, tugging urgently on the uniformed paramedic's shirt as he looked him over. He struggled. "She's bleeding really bad!!"

Another blue-eyed paramedic quickly went back to the car as the police stopped people from coming over, handing the boy to his partner as he surveyed the wounds of the wounded woman inside.

He gasped as he saw her.

" Sakura!" His voice made her look up quickly, jarring her wounds and making her cry out in pain. 

He called to the other two in the medical unit for assistance.

"N-Naru...to-k-kun..." She whispered. "H-how is...Sano..-suke?"

He fought back tears as he eyed the large puddle of blood beneath her.

" A hell-of-a-lot better than you are, Sakura-chan. I looked him over before I came here, and he'll heal just fine after we put some antibiotic cream on it and rewrap it with some steril gauze."

As his partner's got to the car with the required materials, she gave him a happy, if pained and relieved smile.

" G-good..."

She blacked out, hearing her old childhood friend calling her name almost desperately.

Her last thought was of her precious son.

The woman sighed, clutching the pale, onyx-eyed male to her as she gave him a small, sated expression.

" Oh, Sasuke-kun..." She whispered lovingly into the shell of his ear, nibbling on it.

Why did his heart ache? Ignoring the slight pain in his heart, he pulled the redhead closer, smirking at her small blush.

He ignored the sudden, sickening tug in the pit of his stomach as she smirked seductively back.

" Sasuke-kun, where's your wife?" She asked, 'innocence' in her expression. He narrowed his eyes, shrugging.

"Why?"

She crawled over him, the blankets falling away to reveal tanned skin, large breasts, a flat stomach, and a small patch of red hair.He grew hard, even as the feeling in his stomach increased.

"Do you care about her?" She purred, raking her nails down his chest just the way he liked it and making him hiss in pleasure.

" No."

She smirked again.

"Good, because i saw her on the way here..."

The tug became painful.

"And i took care of her so you'll never have to deal with that ugly bitch again!"

His reaction was both instantaneous and unexpected, surprising both of them. His heart now pounding and his throat thick, his arousal died as he swiftly shoved her off of him, standing quickly just as the phone rang.

He answered a few moments later.

" Moshi moshi?" He tried to sound normal, and succeeded.

" _Is this Uchiha, Sasuke-san?"_

He swallowed at the professional female voice.

" Yes, this is he."

_" This is Katagawa, Kurumi, at Tsuzawa Medical Center. I have some news for you, Uchiha-san. Your wife, Uchiha, Sakura and son Uchiha, Sanosuke were in an accident around one hour ago, and currently, your wife is in the Intesive Care Unit, and your son is in the Emergency Room."_

His heart stopped, and he paled. He had known that Karin had done something...but purposely trying to run them over!?

He tried not to clench his fists in fury as panic tried to set in. His wife was hurt. Hurt so badly she was in the ICU at a hospital. His son was also hurt, but not as badly.

When did things go so wrong? Why did his heart hurt so badly he could cry? Why was he regretting ever arguing with her? Why did he just want her and his son back home in his arms?

Why did he suddenly want to pull her close and never let her go?

Pain filled him as he thought of her in the hospital.

The sudden urge to puke startled him, and he felt the bile rise in the back of his throat, but swallowed it back, before the now grating sound of Karin's voice brang him out of his thoughts.

" Sasuke-kun...come back to bed."

Her eyes widened when he glared at her hatefully, eyes seemingly bleeding crimson as she paled and shook in fear.

" Shut. Up." He growled. " Just leave. I never want to see your face again, nor do i want to hear your voice." He took a step toward her menacingly, and she took one back.

" I don't know what I saw in you. But i want you to get out of me and my family's house and never come back." He warned. " If i see you come anywhere near me or my wife and son again, i won't hesitate to hunt you down, got it?"

Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed her arm and propelled her outside so forcefully that she landed on her stomach before turning around and looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Ignoring her, he slammed the door and quickly dressed, rushing passed her as he jumped into his car and drove to the hospital, knowing the trip took about half an hour.

When he got there, he immediately asked for the locations of both Sakura and Sanosuke, and headed to get his son when he obtained the information.

The door was open, and, against the wall to his left, sat his son in a hospital gown, his clothes not wearable, with a dull, sad look on his face. His eyes softened.

" Sanosuke."

His head snapped up, and he launched himself at his father, crying.

" Daddy!!" Tears filled his eyes. " Mommy's hurt!"

"I know. Now let's go and visit her, Sanosuke."

He found himself being dragged by his worried son, who seemed to already know where her room was, down the hall.

Once again, the door was open, and the beeping of a heart monitor filled the room, as did the loud breathing of an oxygen machine, and various whirrs and beeps of other machines surrounding the head of her bed. She had a bandage around her head, and was wrapped from the chest down to her hips, the bandage stained such a dark scarlett that Sasuke gulped. He couldn't see from the waist down, but her arms, which were over the blanket, were covered in bandages, band-aids, and bruises.

His heart lurched. She looked so fragile, with her rosette hair spread haphazardly across the white pillow, her sickly pale skin only emphasizing it as the bags under her eyes stood out.

Instantly, tears tried to fill his eyes, only to be brutally beat down by his will not to show weakness to anyone-even his own son.

Sanosuke, however, had no qualms, and immediately climbed up and sat next to his mother on the bed, tears falling from his eyes as he grabbed her needle-covered arm, holding it tightly against himself as he layed down and cuddled closer to her.

" Mommy...please wake up now. I don't like this game!"

Sasuke settled himself into the chair at the side of her bed, tenderly grabbing her other hand and kissing it, then holding it firmly with his own, stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

"Sakura..."

"Mr. Uchiha?"

He looked up, and was greeted by a sad, regretful looking female in a doctor's uniform.

"Yes?"

" I am Doctor Shirai, the one in charge of seeing to your wife's condition."

He straightened and she motioned to the door, letting him step outside first before closing it behind her with a sorrowful sigh.

" Mr. Uchiha, i'm sorry to say this...but, your wife's condition is worse than we thought. Originally, we were going to check out her blood levels, stitch her up and then give her a transfusion. But we discovered that her internal organs are slowly shutting down due to heavy internal bleeding in her lungs, stomach, and a laceration in her right kidney."

He paled further, feeling sick at the thought of her dying, ignoring her look of sympathy, as she too was married with a child-a female by the name of Kururu.

" We predicted that she has less than four hours left. I'm sorry, I wish i could have done more..."

With tears shining in her eyes, the lavender haired doctor left him, having other patients to check on.

He leaned against the wall, not able to stop a few tears from slipping out of his eyes as they closed and he mentally tried to make sense of everything that had happened since that morning.

How did this all happen? Why?

Needing to see his family, he stepped back into the room, noting that he stood out there for around twenty minutes.

That was twenty minutes wasted when he could've been by her side.

He looked sadly at his unconcious wife and sleeping son, noting the tear tracks on the laters face with a sharp pang of sorrow.

Grabbing her hand again, he setlled into the chair again, keeping his eyes on her face.

He sat there, just gazing at her, and time began to pass quickly, the sun low on the horizon now, just beginning to set, when her eyes flickered, then slowly opened.

He held his breath, and, after her gaze traveled to Sanosuke, still cuddled up to her hand, she let out a small smile, eyes tearing up slightly as she let her gaze rest on him.

" Sakura...I..."

She closed her eyes again, opening them with an almost unnoticable sheen of tears coating the dilated orbs. She shook her head weakly, her body numb with pain as the blood-soaked bandages wrapped around her drew her attention.

Sasuke went silent, watching as she pulled her hand from him and used it to weakly stroke her sleeping son on the head. She smiled gently in her oxygen mask as her son stirred, slowly opening his own dark eyes.

In a less than a minute, he was sitting up straight, looking at his mother with a smile.

" Mommy! You're up!!" He squealed happily, hugging her and not noticing her slight wince in pain. Sasuke went to pull him away, and she glared, shaking her head in a 'no way' gesture as she only pulled him closer, tugging on her IV's and various other needles connected to the limbs. They snuggled, one happy that she had woken up, the other in pain but not willing to let him go. "Did the lady fix your owies?"

She closed her eyes with a smile, keeping them closed, knowing that they would be sad.

" Yes, she did, Sanosuke-chan. Mommy's all better now." She lied as she pulled him closer, holding in another wince.

Pain shot through Sasuke's chest at this scene. His wife and child, Sakura and Sanosuke... embracing on a hospital bed with various objects monitoring the former's health as she slowly died, thei son oblivious to it as she lied to him to keep him happy, if only for a while longer.

"I'm glad!" Sanosuke grinned, letting go of her, only to pull his father closer and hug them both at once. Tears filled her eyes beneath her eye lids, and they opened, sliding to her right to look at her husband, finding him looking at her with an unreadable expression.

In her eyes, he could see exactly why he loved her.

He froze, shocked inwardly at this new, startling revelation.

He loved her?! When did this happen? He had only married her to gain heirs, as Karin couldn't have children, and, even if she could, she wasn't around at that time in his life when he desperately needed to continue the family bloodline.

He remembered the first time he met her.

" Hey!! Get back here, Naruto!! That's MINE!!"

As a yellow and orange blur flew passed him, dodging him in time so they didn't crash, he caught a pink blur, just before he was knocked over by surprising force, landing on the cement with a sound of discomfort and surprise.

" Oh my God!! I'm sorry!! I didn't see you in time!!" A worried voice entered his ears as he stared in irritation at the one who had bowled him over.

A pretty, pink haired girl met his sight, and he was momentarily stunned, but brushed it off because of her weird and unnatural hair color.

" I'm sorry!!-NARUTO GET BACK HERE!!"

With a quick, short bow, she took off after a laughing blonde who waved a small plastic bag teasingly at the running female.

Heh. He found out later that the blonde, as a joke, had taken one of her bikini's and a matching pair of bras and panties.

" Class, we have a new transfer student with us. Haruno, Sakura, please stand and tell us a few things about yourself."

A chair scraped the floor softly as someone behind him and to his right two rows away stood, and a familiar, nervous voice met his ears.

" A-ano...I live with my best friends Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki... and i run an animal shelter named ' Heaven Sent' where all animals are allowed, not just the regular cats and dogs only, and, instead of putting them up for adoption with a certain amount of time to get adopted, I take care of them and the government pays for their expenses. Currently, there are eight ferrets, Two cats with six kittens, a dog, four guinea pigs and hamsters, two canaries, two hedgehogs and two horses with one more on the way." There were a few gasps throughout the class as she sat down, twiddling her pointers together while her thumbs touched and the others curled down into her palm in embarassment. He felt a momentary surprise pass through him as she spoke, not knowing it was legal to do things like that without a degree.

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and saw her biting her full bottom lip while playing with the ends of her shoulder length hair, emerald eyes slightly wary of all of the people she didn't know.

That was the second time he saw her, and he found himself curious about her from then on, observing her occassionally as she laughed with a boy-obsessed blonde named Ino Yamanaka and a quiet, dark haired Hyuuga. He soon found out that after school, she went straight to the shelter, feeding and playing with each of the animals, brushing the horses and making sure they were well taken care of, usually spending only one or two hours on her homework while there before getting picked up around nine o'clock or nine-thirty by Naruto, a medical student who was working as an assistant to a Tsunade Minohara, a surgeon at Tsuzawa Medical Center.

As he sat there, he found himself reviewing all of the memories he had with her-beginning with when he was watching her through the window of Heaven Sent.

" Kaminari, here's your food, girl!" Sakura grinned as she set down the female horse's food, stroking her dark mocha colored fur before gently brushing her blonde mane out of her eyes. She gasped when she was nudged forward.

" Kuro!" She giggled, petting him between the eyes as the onyx horse licked her shirt over her stomach. The white maned mare breathed on her heavily before turning toward the obviously pregnant horse and eating alongside her.

They whinnied at her, tails swinging softly as she opened the door to the hallway. She laughed.

" I'll be back later! Don't worry!"

"Hahaha! That tickles, Haru!" She laughed as the grey ferret licked her toes when she sat, the other ferrets quickly climbing onto her for two of them to settle in her lap, two over her legs, one on each of her shoulders and the other being picked up and cuddled into her chest. She giggled when he crawled over the other ferrets to climb her head, setting ontop of it like a hat.

" I missed you guys too!" Pulling out a few toys, she left them on the floor, three of the ferrets, two of them black and white and the other albino, all going toward them and cautiously pawing them before draping them selves on it to bite at it with their small, sharp teeth.

" Awww! You guys are so cute!" She squealed, resisting the urge to grab them all and roll around the floor at their cuteness.

"Akamaru!" She scolded as the dog struggled against her. " Stay still so i can wash your fur! You have mud all over!!"

The dog whimpered, ears flattening against his head at the disapproval in her voice before staying perfectly still.

" That's better, Akamaru!" She smiled, gently massaging the unscented dog shampoo into the thick white fur. The dog barked, tail wagging and flinging soapy, bubbly water all over the laughing female.

" Hey! Akamaru! Stop-hahaha!" 

Akamaru barked again, tongue hanging out happily as he watched his owner laugh, bubbles in her hair and on her now slightly soaked clothes.

" Hello there, Tori!" Sakura smiled at the little canary on her right hand, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a half a handful of birdseed and watching as the yellow bird chirped before eating the seeds quickly and jumping off her hand to the nearby bird swing. The other canary, slightly bigger than the last and a bit blind, chirpped as well, and she stroked it softly with a small smile, holding another half a handful of birdseed close enough for the bird to smell it and begin to eat it.

" There you go, Mika."

" Hello there you four! Oxnard, Penelope, Kuro, Bii, here's your food and treats!" With a small giggle at the various, pal-sized black, white, grey and brown hamsters, she set down four treat sticks, along with a small tub of there recommended food diet.

There were a few squeals as they ran toward it from their previous spots in the large, sawdust filled cage. She giggled, before doing the same with the guinea pigs.

" Okay, Kari, Tai, Miki ad Mimi, there you are!" She giggled as the larger rodents just stared at her calmly, before walking over to the food and eating with no noise, Tai stuffing his mouth so his cheeks puffed out cutely.

" I'll be back tomorrow, guys and girls!" She waved uselessly at the eating animals.

" Oi, Kyou, that wasn't nice." Sakura spoke as she closed the mahogany door behind her, watching the orange tabby as he pushed Buki, a siamese cat whoose kittens were currently in the corner sleeping, off of a green ball of yarn.

As they gathered around her, she laughed, looking at the time and giving them their catfood quickly, wanting to have ten minutes with them before Naruto came to pick her up.

" Buki, Kyou, make sure that Tika, Kaoru, Mahou, Shiku, Matsuri and Kaguya have food, please?" Setting down six small bowls of kitten food, she turned and left, also leaving a few more toys- a squeaky mouse, three more balls of yarn in red, purple and yellow, and a rolling mouse that only rolled when touched on the top.

Petting the two adult cats gently and smiling when each purred, she left, making sure she didn't wake the sleeping kittens.

" Ami, Shadow, how are you two today?" Smiling, she picked up the two soft animals, petting them before setting them down and observing them eat quietly. 

Noticing something different, she paused and narrowed her eyes on Ami, picking her up and prodding her stomach.

Ami hissed softly, trying to curl up on herself, and she gasped, a grin spreading across her face.

" Oh my god!! Ami, you're pregnant!!" She exclaimed, blinking as her jade eyes widened in surprise, wonder and excitement.

" That's wonderful!" She laughed, patting the irritated female on the head and setting her down. Hearing a knock on the door, she smiled one last time at the two hedgehogs.

" I'll see you two lovers tomorrow! Take care!" Then, with her things in her arms, she left, the animals strangely quiet as the door closed behind her.

He had never told her he watched her at all before they started going out in Junior year, breaking up during the summer when he went on vacation with his family to England, where he met Karin, an intern for his fathers company branch in London.

He had started a relationship with Karin, though it had become slightly harder to keep it going when he left London to come back to Hokkaido.

Then, after graduation, when Karin had told him she couldn't move there due to some complications, he had asked Sakura to marry him.

He had thought that he only asked her because she reminded him of Karin, the candy-apple haired vixen he left behind in another country.

But he was wrong. He had, when he met Karin, tried to imagine her as Sakura, her red hair a light, cherry blossom pink, and her miasmic purple eyes a green apple that refreshed him.

He just hadn't realized it until it was too late.

He watched his son sleep curled next to his mother, Sakura letting her tears fall silently as she bit her bottom lip.

" Sasuke..." She whispered brokenly, not looking at him as she stared at her son. His throat clogged, and he cleared it before answering her.

" Hm?"

" Take care of Sanosuke for me, will you?"

Then she turned to him.

" Tell him i'm sorry and that i love him, will you? As my last request?"

Looking at the clock, he realized that he had less than ten minutes left, having spent so much time in his memories of her instead of paying attention to her in her dying moments. Panic filled him, but he nodded.

" Saku-"

" I know you don't love me, or even like me, Sasuke...so this means alot to me...thank you." More tears fell, and he felt his own eyes mist before he pushed it back. He had to tell her.

He had to-before it really was to late.

" Sakura-I...I love you." He held his breath, and froze when she gave him a wry, disbelieving half-smile.

" No, you love K-Karin... not me...i'm just her replacement, remember?"

He shook his head, getting up and cupping her face in his hands gently, before moving her oxygen mask to one side and pulling her into a gentle kiss that held everything he'd ever felt for her in it. She gasped into it, eyes widening before they closed, and she returned the kiss, her tears making the sweet kiss salty.

After a moment, he pulled back, stroking her tangled pink hair gently away from her tired face. His heart nearly broke in his chest cavity, and he kissed her forehead, then her pert nose.

He shook his head. "No, Sakura...I love you."

Tears filled and fell from her now jade eyes, strangely brightening with her tears.

" I l-love you...t-too." She whispered, slowly bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek as he leaned into the affectionate touch, wary of the multiple needles.

She coughed suddenly, going pale as the coughs steadily became hacks, blood flecking her hands when she calmed enough to pull her hand away. Her eyes widened, and Sasuke paled as well, terror and horror filling him at the sight of the scarlett specs on her palm.

She coughed more, the blood flowing quicker and quicker as a bit of it began to run down each side of her lips, leaving a stark contrast between the dark liquid and the soft pale colour of his wife's skin.

" Sakura!" He whispered loudly, resisting the urge to grab her tightly, knowing that it would make the process more painful and faster.

" Sa...suke...-kun..." She gasped, tearing off her oxygen mask and accidentally yanking on her IV's. She barely noticed it, having trouble breathing in the middle of her coughing and hacking, as well as trying not to cry out at the burning pain in her body.

He looked at her in his panic, his throat clogging at all of the things he wanted to say to her.

So much blood came out of her mouth, and he felt sick as more started to drip from her nose, her hacking coughs continuing until he knew her throat was tearing itself up.

"Sa-" She hacked more, her breathing scarce and her voice scratchy and hoarse. Tears fell from her eyes, and her previously crazy heart rate began dropping steadily, alarming him.

Doctors and nurses rushed in, and he was soon in the corner of the room, his exhausted son in his arms as he slept, the doctor's needing the room so they could revive her.

Minutes passed, feeling like an eternity and longer to him as he left to go into the hall, giving them more room and hoping they could save her as he returned his son to his earlier room, right down the hall from hers.

In the room, a few tears slipped down Sakura's bloody face, her heart monitor flat-lining soon after.

"_It's not working Dr. Shinomura!!"_

_" We'll give it one more try! Clear!"_

She neither heard no felt anyting after that, swallowed in a darkness that felt all to soothing to her pained body.

Sasuke sat with wide, disbelieving eyes. He had heard the monitor flat-line and the doctor's and nurse's rushing around like chickens.

Sakura Uchiha, his wife...

had died.

His hands shook, and tears filled his eyes, slowly dripping down.

The doctor's walked out, and he grew angry.

" I'm sorry, Mr.Uchiha...but you wife didn't make i-"

" _**You were supposed to save her! **_" He growled, hands fisting.

_**" She was supposed to live!"**_

The tears fell faster, and, as the doctors left, he fell next to her deathbed, the room eerily silent.

"Sakura..."

He whispered.

"_Sakura..."_

He grabbed her hand tightly, placing the cold appendage on his face as he began to cry more.

He put his head down, still clutching her hand like it was a lifeline.

_**"SAKURA!!"**_

She never replied.


End file.
